


Sanders Sides Appreciation Month 2017

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Anger, Anxiety, Bad Cooking, Comfort, Comforting, Cooking, Crying, Distress, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Even more crying, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Food mention, Hugs, Insomnia, Light Angst, Married Life, Multi, Nurse Logan, Phobias, Polyamory, Power Cut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, Screaming, Sharing Clothes, Spiders, Storms, Stress, Stress Eating, basically me at freshers week next month, clothes swapping, cross posted, group hug, kind of, my emo references need to be improved, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Fic fills for Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, prompts taken from cefmua56 on tumblr.





	1. Logan/logic, day 2 - Trouble Makers

**Author's Note:**

> My first sanders sides fic, I’m totally in love with Thomas and this fandom so will want to do a lot more fics especially this month of sanders sides appreciation. 
> 
> I took the prompt ‘b. Someone switched Logan’s clothes with one of the other sides! Hilarity is bound to ensue!’ From @cefmua56

Logan awoke fairly early, as per usual, and climbed out of his bed after grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. It must be around 8am if Logan had to guess because Thomas had yet to wake up, meaning that Roman was also still asleep while Virgil would most likely be awake but he could never be certain of Patton and his sleeping pattern.

  
Deciding that he should probably look presentable before going down for breakfast, Logan went to his wardrobe, intent on wearing his usual dark shirt and trousers with the blue tie. However, such plans were foiled when the closed doors were pulled open, his rows of shirts and dress pants were missing as were his draw of ties. He had nothing to wear, he is forced to confront the others in his pyjamas to find out who stole his clothes and reinforce that they shouldn’t steal from him ever again.

  
Unpleasant thoughts of not looking smart and serious in his nightwear was cut short as Logan’s attention was caught by something - clothes of some sort - in his closet.

  
A frown replaced Logan’s neutral expression, confusion imminent as it’s fairly unlikely that his clothes had just suddenly vanished in the middle of the night and some other clothes being put in their place, a more plausible conclusion being that someone had taken his clothes perhaps in an attempt of a ‘prank’. Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hands as he sits down at the bottom of his bed.  
His options were limited to either going out in his pyjamas or in the other, replacement clothes or he could just stay in his room all day. Well, the latter was hardly an option because sooner or later someone (probably Patton) will come to check on him. And going out in his pyjamas was a big no no. So, whether or not he liked it, Logan was leaving his room in a non-typical attire to scald the other sides.

  
Not allowing these negative emotions to get the better of him Logan stood with purpose, grabbing the strange articles of clothing, and it only takes him half a second to realise that these clothes are very familiar. There is a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a black and grey hoodie. They were Virgil’s clothes.

  
Logan grew even more confused as to why the anxious side’s clothes were in his room, if he had to bet money on who’s fault it was he’d probably say Roman. The royal has always had problems with Virgil and on occasions Logan but perhaps this was more a prank on Virgil not himself. Disregarding the intentions of such an act, Logan pulled his nightshirt over his head and began to dress in his friend’s clothes.

  
Once dressed he dares not look in the mirror as he knows the jeans are way too tight for his liking, and while the t-shirt is fairly adequate the hoodie is too big, big enough that it must also engulf Virgil. Logan does, however, understand the others likeness to it as even though it is highly impractical it is comfortable.

  
Psyching himself up slightly, Logan opens his door and attempts to stride confidently down the hallway to the kitchen as he would usually but neither his state of mind nor the skinny jeans are allowing him to do so. Soon enough Logan was standing in the empty kitchen, glad that no one else was present but he’d rather speak to them sooner rather than later.

  
He went about making his coffee, having to roll the sleeves of the hoodie up slightly so he wouldn’t knock anything over by mistake, when Patton entered. “Morning Virgil!” The father figure spoke cheerfully even though he had probably just woken up, blissfully unaware that it wasn’t Virgil that was making coffee.

  
“Uh, good morning Patton,” Logan replied, placing his coffee on the table opposite Patton then sitting down in front of him. “Oh, woah, wait- you’re not- so why are you dressed like…? What?” Logan could only smile lightly into his coffee cup at Patton fumbling over his words, the other continued to look at him with a confused expression.

  
“All my clothes are missing from my wardrobe, I suspect highly that it’s Romans doing as a ‘prank’ on me or Virgil,” Logan cleared up, his hands wrapped around his cup so he gained more warmth but only made him feel more sleepy. “Ah, well, that won’t do! I’ll go tell him off right away.” Patton stood suddenly and made his way out of the kitchen, most likely heading towards Roman’s room.

  
Logan stayed put, sipping his coffee while listening out for any potential arguing coming from Roman’s room; instead he heard Virgil’s voice from behind him, “what are you doing in my clothes?” Logan turned as much as he could from his position in the chair, his arm swinging over the back rest, “I believe Roman has stolen all of my usual attire and left yours in return.” Virgil simply nodded in return as if it were just a normal, common, everyday occurrence - to them it actually was - and he sat down next to the other as Logan righted himself in his seat.

  
“So, um, my clothes fit you then?” Virgil awkwardly asked, unsure of what else to say to prompt a conversation. “Well technically we have the same physical body so of course they would fit,” Logan answered only to get a slight frown off Virgil, “however, I do think the jeans are restricting but the hoodie is very comfortable.” Virgil’s frown lessened, he didn’t smile but his eyes showed amusement which Logan thought was a win in his books.

  
A door slamming broke the momentary silence through the mind scape and Patton appeared back in the kitchen, he looked between the two who now looked even more identical than usual. “Roman is going to return your clothes now so I’d give him a few minutes then you can change back,” Patton informed them and Logan nodded in understanding. “You know I think I’ll keep this on for a little while longer,” Logan said, pulling the sleeves of the hoodie down over his hands to mirror Virgil which Patton just laughed at and begun making breakfast.


	2. Logan/logic, day 7 - The Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt b. If Logan wasn’t a teacher, what job would he have? from @cefmua56

Logan was exhausted to say the least. His green trousers had been ripped, he had blood and other bodily fluids stuck underneath his fingernails, and all he wanted right now was to go home to his husband. 

 

Said husband was probably already in bed, asleep, given that it’s three in the morning. 

 

His shift at the hospital had lasted a little longer than necessary after a drunk driver caused a pile up on the roads which injured seven others, three of which ended up in A&E with Logan tending to them. Logan’s job as a nurse in the Accident & Emergency unit was as tiring as it was rewarding, he wouldn’t swap it for the world but some days it was just too much. Too much trauma, and pain, and crying, and deaths. 

 

Some days he just wanted a semi normal job like an engineer, or a cashier, or a teacher. So he could spend more time with his husband, who has a normal 9 to 5 job and gets weekend off that Logan can’t always spend with him. However, those some days are cancelled out by other days. The other days where patients are strong, the children are adorable, and people pull through by the skin of their teeth.

 

Right now though it’s one of the some days. But soon enough he’s in his car and driving the short distance home.

 

Sure enough Patton is asleep when he arrives at their house, however, not in their bed but on the sofa with the TV as the only source of light. Logan smiled as he shut the door behind him, aware of any sounds that might awake the other, who was currently in his pyjamas and huddled under a blanket. 

 

Momentarily ignoring his own exhaustion, Logan decided that he should probably shower and change clothes before attempting to move his husband from the sofa. He did just that, taking off his uniform in the kitchen and placing it in the washing machine before moving upstairs to the bathroom as quick as possible to take a brief shower.

 

After taking longer than intended, he stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet, and walked into the bedroom to retrieve his pyjamas. Only to be startled by a somewhat awake Patton sitting, under the covers, on their bed, looking directly at him. 

 

“I thought you were asleep?” Logan asked, confused as to why his husband would have awoken. “Woke up, washing machine was too loud,” Patton answered, bringing his hand to his face to hide a yawn. “Oh,” Loan said, having recovered from Patton’s unexpected appearance began to get changed, “I’m sorry about that, needed to wash my uniform, didn’t think it would wake you.”

 

Patton just smiled fondly at him as Logan joined him in bed, setting his glasses on the bedside table, “doesn’t matter, I prefer to sleep in our bed next to you anyway than on the sofa, even if it is super comfortable.” Logan laughed lightly, not quite asleep yet, “yeah? How romantic, makes me wonder why you married me and not the sofa.” Patton gasped fakely, knowing his husband was being sarcastic.

 

“Because the sofa can’t cuddle me back.” Patton made an obvious effort to get closer and hug Logan, who playfully refused at first then accepted the gesture. “Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Logan asked, yawning himself this time. “Well there’s that and the reason that I love you.” Patton’s voice mimicked something sickeningly sweet which Logan rolled his eyes at. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now go to sleep it’s half three in the morning,” Logan said, kissing Patton on his forehead before laying down against the pillow. Maybe late night shifts and those some days are worth it if he gets to live like this, with Patton. 


	3. Roman/prince, day 3 - Romantic Gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a. SHIP DAY with Roman. (Princality, Logince, LAMP, Prinxiety. Your choice) (Could be art, fanfic, poem, ANYTHING!! Be creative.) from @cefmua56
> 
> Person B losing their temper and about to essentially annihilate anything/anyone in their path. A kiss and gentle hand squeeze from Person A calms B down instantly. (found this prompt somewhere on tumblr.)

“How very dare he!” 

 

Logan currently sat on Roman’s bed, his lower half submerged in the covers and still wearing his pyjamas, with a book in hand. He can hear Roman before he enters the room, which he does so dramatically and slams the door behind him. Roman had only gone to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast so Logan can’t imagine that something so drastically important has happened, yet.

 

“What’s wrong now?” Logan asks dismissively, something’s almost always wrong with his boyfriend, whether it’s minor or major he always makes a big deal out of it. Roman stays silent but huffs when Logan doesn’t look up from his book, when he finally looks up after finishing reading one page Roman speaks up, “it’s Virgil.” Of course. Although the two’s relationship had bettered considerably they are still at each other's throats sometimes. 

 

Logan just rolls his eyes and continues to look at the other. Right now Roman looked like a stroppy child who didn’t get their way but Logan would never tell him that. “It’s just he- he just- is inconsiderate and that- uh!” Roman pauses to throw his arms up in the air, anger seeming to overtake him as his voice gets louder. 

 

“He was there and he just wasn’t in a good mood but I don’t know why he likes to take it out on me but he does! He did! A-and-” Roman practically growls, this makes Logan raise his eyebrows as the other tips over the table at the end of the bed which luckily has nothing on it. Logan puts his book down slowly onto the bed then stands, moving closer to a heavy breathing Roman. 

 

He’s hesitant but grabs Roman’s hand, squeezing it slightly and gaining one it return. Logan presses a quick kiss against his lips before pulling away, noticing how anger isn’t prominent in Roman’s gaze anymore. They wait for Roman’s breathing to return to normal, Logan scanning the other’s face, reading his expression, and analyzing it. 

 

“This isn’t just about Virgil, is it?” Logan asks and Roman shakes his head, casting his eyes to the ground. Logan frowns and pulls him against his chest, into a hug. Logan doesn’t prompt Roman into telling him what’s bother him nor does he give suggestions like he usually would but rather strokes Roman hair as he calms.

 

“I feel like such a failure sometimes, Lo, and Virgil he just has to point it out.” Roman sounds broken, he’s most definitely crying but Logan ignores this and instead pulls away, grabbing his boyfriend by both shoulders and looking sternly at him. “You are not a failure. Not in any sense of the word and not in any way. I’m sure Virgil didn’t mean it and he’ll apologise eventually when he feels like it. And so will you.” Roman gives him a shaky smile in response but that’s good enough for now. “O-okay, thanks Lo,” Roman says, wiping away his tear tracks when Logan releases him from his hold.

 

“Are you coming back to bed then?” Logan asks, even though he knows they should talk about this but they can do that later, right now Roman needs him to just be there for him. And he can do that. Roman hesitates but follows behind him and into bed. “We can talk about everything later,” Logan says, wrapping his arms around Roman as he ducks his head onto his chest.

 

They ‘waste’ the rest of the day in bed, mostly watching TV. But before their evening meal Logan encourages Roman to apologise to Virgil who apologises in return and all is back to normal and Roman is his usual, over enthusiastic self. Logan wouldn’t have him any other way.


	4. Patton/morality, day 3 - Cooking Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B. Patton either teaches the sides how to cook, or something goes horribly wrong in the kitchen. From @cefmua56

As soon as Patton wakes he knows something is not quite right, he can hear Virgil laughing from down the hall and that in itself is peculiar but Roman is laughing as well. And that can’t be good, right? 

 

Nevertheless, Patton climbs out of bed and ventures down the hall of the mindscape into the replication of Thomas’ livingroom and connected kitchen. In the kitchen stands Virgil and Roman, both crying with laughter as Logan stands in front of them, clearly unimpressed. Patton’s eyebrows furrow in confusion for mere seconds before realising there’s what looks like raw cake batter all over the kitchen and the three individuals inside of it. 

 

“Oh,” he whispers to himself mainly, his usual bright grin appearing on his face as he observes the others. Logan is quick to realise he’s standing in the doorway, he gestures somewhat angrily towards the two laughing sides but Patton just shrugs. “At least they’re getting on.” Patton’s statement makes the others aware of his presence, Virgil quickly stops laughing instead glares at the still chuckling Roman. 

 

“Care to explain what’s going on,” Patton asked, his attempt at being stern falls short due to the slight humour in his voice. He expects an answer from Logan but he just continues to look vaguely pissed off and possibly sheepish, so Patton turns his gaze to the other two. 

 

“Um, well,” Virgil starts, looking anywhere but at Patton. Roman continues for him, “we may have had a mishap in an attempt at baking. I do believe it got quite out of hand.” Patton resists to roll his eyes, knowing he should probably take control of the situation but really he would rather return to bed. 

 

But he’s actually getting rather, well, mad? Angry? Patton doesn’t quite know. Except they’ve messed up his nice counter tops that he just cleaned yesterday and the floor which he’ll probably have to clean.

 

“How… how does this even happen?” Patton knows he sounds exasperated and slightly angry, like a dad scolding his kids. “Well, it’s quite simple really,” Logan begins only to be cut off by a glare off everyone else, “it was rhetorical!” Patton snaps. “Oh,” Logan sounds somewhat shocked and disappointed, at that Patton feels slightly mean for shutting him down completely. 

 

“Please, please, please clean this mess away, do not attempt to make anything ever again without me, I think I’ll go back to bed now.” Patto turns to leave but stops short of leave when Virgil speaks up, “we were making it for you.” 

 

Oh, boy, now does Patton feel guilty. They tried to do something nice for him, tried to get along with each other and all he did was get mad at them. “I’m sorry,” Patton says, turning to face the other three, who do actually look pretty hilarious with cake batter covering their clothes and hair.

 

“Patton there’s no need to apologise, if anything we should be apologising because of the mess we made,” Roman explains, his attitude genuine but Patton can’t help but tear up. “No, no, you were trying to do something nice for me but I just get mad and-” He stopped, choking on his words as a few tears slid down his face. 

 

Virgil was in front of him in seconds, holding Patton’s face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks, “no, it’s our fault, if we didn’t make this mess you wouldn’t have this problem to deal with.” Patton only nods weakly in response, feeling Roman and Logan approach them and also wrapping Patton in a hug.

 

It’s nice and familiar, Patton feels calmer now and his tears have ceased. Until he remembers that the others are covered in the raw ingredients, “are you guys just hugging me so you wipe the cake batter on me or do you genuinely care?” They all laugh in response, “a bit of both,” Roman responds as they all hug him closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty bad and took so long for me to write, mainly because I'm scared to death for results day tomorrow, but I really want to write at least two fics for Patton's week so.


	5. Patton/morality, day 6 - Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B. Patton tries to kill a spider. Keyword: ‘tries’

“Holy- sweet baby Jesus! Nope!” Patton’s voice and screams could be heard throughout the mindscape. Currently he stood on top of the sofa, a large book that he stole from Logan in hand, staring intensly at something on the floor. 

 

The sound of a door opening and closing again filled the silence. “Patton, love, where are you?” It was Roman. “Living room, please help me!” Roman appeared from the hallway, a very confused look on his face, “Patton? I don’t...” he trailed off, looking between his boyfriend and the space on the floor where he was looking. 

 

“What’s all the commotion? Wait is that where my book went?” Logan appeared beside the royal, “I almost died Logan! And Roman won’t save me!” Logan glanced between the two skeptically, his first thought was to explain that Patton clearly had not nearly died but sensing his boyfriend’s stress he had second thoughts. 

 

Roman turned to Logan, clearly perplexed, “I don’t understand, what he’s on about?” Logan shrugged in response, interrupted by a scream from Patton. “Oh my God it moved!” Patton shouted, throwing the book at the floor as well making Logan gasp, “Patton that was expensive!”

 

“I’m sorry but there’s a spider!” Patton seemed to be on the verge of tears now, just then the small arthropod climbed atop the book, almost seeming to mock Patton for his fruitless attempts at its murder. “There’s a spider? Where?” Virgil appeared, rather quickly causing everyone to jump, behind Roman and Logan. 

 

“Jesus Virgil, I love you dearly but stop giving us all heart attacks,” Roman spoke up, “and yes there’s a spider on Logan’s book.” Virgil perked up considerably at the mention of the spider, he loved them, that’s why he bought spider themed curtains for his room but didn’t go so far as to buy an actual pet tarantula knowing that Patton was deathly afraid of them. 

 

Virgil pushed past the two in the hallway, making his way towards the spider, slowly cornering it in his hands and capturing it. “Can someone get the door or at least open a window?” Virgil asked, holding his hands out in a gesture to show he couldn’t do the job himself. Logan was quick to move around him and open the door, letting Virgil walk outside and place the spider a good space away from the house.

 

“Babe, are you alright now?” Roman asks, moving closer to the sofa and holding his hands out for Patton to grasp to help him down. Patton practically jumped from the sofa and into Roman’s arms, hugging him tight around the middle. “Shhh it’s okay, darling, you’re fine now.” Logan approached the two, joining the hug from behind Patton, laying his head on top of Patton’s and kissing his forehead. 

 

“All is well in the world again, the spider is no more,” Virgil said, walking back into the house and closing the door behind him, “did you kill it?” Patton asked managing to sound shocked and disappointed at the thought, even though he’d been screaming at the creature minutes ago. “No, no, I let it go,” Virgil confirmed, getting closer to the huddle and giving Patton an attempt at a comforting smile. 

 

“Aw, come here My Chemical Romance,” Roman said, letting go of Patton with one arm to wrap it around Vigil which Logan then mirrored to bring him closer into the hug. “Although I do realise that was a joke, My Chemical Romance is a band consisting of multiple people not a singular person.” The other three groaned at Logan’s explanation, “shush Logan, we’re having a moment,” Patton whispers, them all breaking out in smiles. 


	6. Patton/morality, day 7 - Father’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A. He loves his Dark Strange son! Use platonic Moxiety as a great transition from Patton’s week to Virgil’s week. Could be Virgil showing appreciation to him on Father’s day.

Virgil will admit this is a bit weird. His friendship group are all around the same age, they all went to school together for god's sake, yet he finds a father figure in Patton. Patton because, well, he helps him through the hard times, and deals with him at his worst, and he’s basically an excitable puppy in a way that’s cute and not creepy.

 

Still, Virgil thinks he may be crossing the line here. It’s father’s day and Virgil has no real father to call his own, so he’s currently sitting at his desk, pen in hand, finishing a homemade card for Patton. Okay, he definitely thinks it’s too much but he’s not going to throw it away because he’s worked too long on it and Patton deserves some love even if the card is shitty.

 

Only a few hours later Virgil is really regretting his decision as he stands in front of Patton’s house, card in hand, he forces himself to take a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Coming,” Patton’s muffled voice shouts from inside, then he’s there, right in front of him, and invites him in. Virgil accept the invitation and walks straight through to the living room, he’s been around plenty times to know where everything is.

 

“Virgil, I love it when you just pop by, do you want a drink or something?” Patton asks, following Virgil through and standing opposite him. “Uh, maybe later Patton but right now I have something to give you. So, um, I don’t know, hold out your hands,” Virgil says and Patton obliges, holding both of his hands out in front of him and Virgil put the card quickly in them.

 

“I know it’s a bit weird,” Virgil starts as Patton begins reading the card, running his fingertips over the little drawings, “but you’re like a father figure to me, you give the best advice and you’re always there for me even when I don’t really want you to but I appreciate it. Plus you give the best hugs.” Virgil laughs lightly to himself, hoping that his use of humour would avoid any awkward tension.

 

Except it’s not really awkward but Virgil feels sort of bad now because Patton’s starting to cry and he can’t tell if it’s good or bad tears. “Oh god I’m sorry Patton.” Virgil apologises because he doesn’t know what else to do, he just watches as Patton sobs until he calms down, wiping his face of the tear tracks but his eyes remain red.

 

“Virgil, virgil, my dark strange son, you don’t need to be sorry, I’m so happy right now that you even did this for me. I so, so happy and extremely proud of you, especially for making this, I love it!” Patton’s voice is shaky but his words are genuine, it makes Virgil tear up a little himself but is brought into a strong hug so hides his face in Patton’s shirt. Maybe he should make this an annual thing, after all it is father’s day.


	7. Virgil/anxiety, day 1 - A Dark and Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C. The Mind Palace is suddenly shrouded by a thunderstorm! How does everyone react and what could be the cause of this? (Could be fanfic, art, or head cannon)

The sound of thunder was distant but recognisable. They knew a storm was on its way to the mindscape but were unsure of the reasons. Roman and Patton are sat comfortably in the living room, Lilo and Stitch playing on the TV, when the rain hits. It splashes against the windows with some force that worries the two of them, they know something must be wrong. 

 

“Patton?” Roman asks, worry evident in his voice, “yeah?” Patton responds. Not even seconds later the power cuts out, leaving the room in darkness; Patton and Roman share a concerned look. 

 

Typically, when the weather is off in the mindscape then there’s something off with one of the sides. Which is not necessarily bad. On particularly good days the weather will be hot, perhaps too hot, but they’re all happy and getting along with each other. When it snows, it’s not a bad nor a good day but perhaps a lazy day, usually when Logan exhausts himself and the others force him to have a break. When it rains, someone is upset; usually Patton breaks down, possibly into tears, and the sky will cry with him in the form of rain.

 

However, when it storms it usually means Virgil is feeling anxious, or perhaps he’s having a panic or anxiety attack. The other sides never used to know what to do when the weather acted up but now that they get along much better they’ve learned why the weather does what it does. 

 

“Virgil?” Patton asks, gesturing to the stairs, and Roman nods in response. “We should get Logan first,” Roman suggests, it’s always better having them all there when any of them are having a hard time. Patton nods, walking past Roman and up the stairs, the prince following him close behind. “Lo?” Patton calls out, Logan’s door is already partially open so he pushes it the rest of the way but Logan is nowhere to be seen. 

 

Patton turns to Roman confused, Roman just shrugs in return. Then they hear Logan’s voice from further down the hallway, “Virg, I should go get the others.” His voice is soft and calming, Patton assumes he’s in Virgil’s room. Sure enough when he and Roman move further up the hallway they hear Virgil’s voice, “no, please, don’t leave me.” He sounds so broken that it hurts Patton’s heart, he can’t stand out here much longer.

 

So, he doesn’t, he moves slowly into the room before Logan can reply to the other. “Patton!” Virgil gasped, hiccuping as he holds one hand out towards Patton while his other hung tightly around Logan’s neck. “Oh, my boy.” Patton was almost on the verge of tears himself from just looking at the tearful, shaking side. He quickly sat down on the other side of the bed next to Virgil, who then buried his head in Patton’s shirt.

 

The click of the door shutting accompanied Virgil’s crying and shaky breathing, moments later Roman’s on the floor in front of Virgil. He doesn’t say anything but rests his hand on Virgil’s knee, watching him carefully, ready to move if Virgil needs anything. 

 

For minutes no one speaks, Virgil stops crying and his breathing evens out. “Are you alright love?” Roman asks suddenly, Virgil brings his head out of Patton’s top to nod. “Tired,” Virgil mumbles, bringing his hand from around Logan’s shoulder to lay it in Roman’s hair, tugging it gently so the other stands. They all gently smile at Virgil, conveying their own message of love and trust, as they fall into a pile together in bed. 

 

The storm begins to calm, the thunder and lightning vanishing as Vigil feels safe, his insecurities momentarily vanishing as all he wants to focus on now is them, here, in their bed.


	8. Virgil/anxiety, day 5 - Excepting Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: C. Virgil stress eats a whole box of raisin oatmeal cookies.

It hadn’t been a necessarily bad day but not necessarily good either for Virgil. Okay, it really wasn’t good, rather it was stressful. He awoke in a rather, well, foul mood his morning and everything and everyone has just been grating on him. Roman has been extremely irritating, Patton has been over excitable, and Logan has been talkative to the point where it exhausted Virgil. Don’t get him started on Thomas’ life.

 

So, here Virgil was, on the kitchen floor at 3am. His insomnia had gotten the better of him tonight, he accepted that he wasn’t going to sleep after his fifth hour lying awake in bed. Well, his insomnia wasn’t the only problem, on top of that and his anxiety, he’s also fairly stressed. The source of the stress is not too clear, it’s possibly a multitude of problems that has caused him to feel like his cup full of emotions is overflowing. 

 

But maybe eating an entire box of raisin oatmeal cookies, and considering the second box, on the cold kitchen floor, in the dark, is not the best way to cope with this. However, it can’t hurt, right? 

 

Two hours later, Virgil realises that, yes, it probably wasn’t the best idea he’s had. He’s tired, still stressed, and isn’t feeling very emotionally stable right now. But at least he isn’t hungry. Okay, that’s clearly not the right answer in this scenario. He laughs slightly to himself only to stop suddenly, then he’s crying. Oh god, he’s crying. Virgil throws his head back onto the draw as a distraction, it hurts less than the sting of tears behind his eyelids.

 

Logan walks into the kitchen moments later, flicking on the lights and jumping at the sight of Virgil, and attempts to take in the sight which doesn’t take long. “What are you doing up at this time? And in the kitchen, in the dark?” He asks, Virgil believes he already knows the answer but it’s a nice gesture, after all social interaction is neither of their strong suit. 

 

Virgil shrugs in response, he doesn’t want to bother anyone, especially not Logan who probably thinks he’s incompetent already. Logan almost rolls his eyes but stops short, sighing he hold a hand out for Virgil to grab, Virgil does so and is hoised up so he’s standing. Logan looks torn between what to do, he’s clearly analysing Virgil which makes him slightly uncomfortable but he’s pretty used to it. He finally makes up his mind and hugs Virgil, it’s not awkward but rather stiff, it’s the thought that counts though.

 

He’s dragged to the living room abruptly, Logan carefully lowers him onto the sofa with his hands on his shoulders. “Stay here,” Logan tells him but his voice is not harsh or commanding so Virgil does so, even as he leaves him alone. Virgil assumes Logan went upstairs to reach the others, this is confirmed by Patton rushing down the stairs seconds later, Roman is not far behind him but far slower due to his sleepy state.

 

“My boy!” Patton gasps as he throws himself at Virgil, sitting half on the left side of the sofa and half on Virgil’s lap as he hugs him tightly. Roman takes up the space of the other side, leaning his head against Virgil’s shoulder and an arm around his midsection loosely, Virgil knows it’ll take a few minutes for him to wake up but that’s okay, he doesn’t really want to be overwhelmed right now.

 

Logan’s back in the living room in seconds, observing the situation, and he makes eye contact with Virgil and smiles, Virgil grins back at him. Maybe they don’t understand each other emotionally but that’s what Roman and Patton are for, after all they do all complete each other for a reason. Logan watches the way Patton cuddles further into Virgil, wrapping one arm around Roman who’s slowly awaking, Logan lets out a brief laugh and announces he’s going to make tea. 

 

Virgil allows himself to forget the stress for now, they can always deal with it later and they will. After all Virgil knows he can always rely on them


	9. Virgil/anxiety, day 7 - Side by Side by Side by Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: C. Complete the cycle if you wish! Have Logan and Virgil interact in some way! Perhaps another debate. Maybe even a poetry contest! (Could be fanfic or art)
> 
> Also used the prompt:  
> Person A: “I never knew you were into this sorta thing.”  
> Person B: “What sorta thing?”  
> Person A: “Actual fun.”

“I never knew you were into this sort of thing,” Virgil said, side eying Logan from his place standing beside the table as Logan takes his go. The four of them are currently playing ‘beer pong’, however in the absence of beer in their apartment Roman thought it was a good idea to use different alcoholic substances in the cups instead, even though Logan had warned them otherwise.

 

It’s a Saturday evening and they’re all gathered in Roman and Patton’s apartment because someone thought it was a good idea to have a ‘get together’ - parties are strictly prohibited in college accommodation - so, it’s just the four of them playing stupid drinking games. 

 

To be honest they’re pretty tipsy already. Roman and Patton are lightweights so they’re terrible shots but despite this have taken out three of their opponents cups, obviously forcing Logan to drink them because he’s a ‘downer’ when he’s sober. Virgil can feel the alcohol affecting him from the previous games but he’s still a bad shot, sports were never his forte, and despite the alcohol in his system Logan is a better shot than before.

 

Logan winces slightly as the ball bounces off the rim of the cup and lands on the floor, “what sort of thing?” he asks, watching Patton as he picks the ball up and throws it at their cups only to miss completely. “You know, actual fun.” Virgil responds after catching the ball before it reaches the floor, who knows what kind of germs are on the surface, and Logan can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 

“I know it’s an irregular occurrence but it does tend to happen,” Logan replies, watching as Virgil’s ball falls into a cup on the opposite end of the table. Virgil throws his hands up in celebration and Logan slow claps as Roman groans in defeat, “okay, okay, Patton you can drink this one.” Patton obliges, knocking back the vodka quickly before pulling a face at the taste and Roman just laughs at him. 

 

Now Logan and Virgil only have two more cups to hit then it’s game over and they’ve won. But it’s never that easy. Roman takes out another two of their cups, Patton being an absolutely useless shot, before Logan and Virgil finally win. “No fair, I think you cheated!” Roman shouts, attempting to ignore Virgil’s gloating, “how could we possibly have cheated?” Logan responds. Roman opens his mouth to answer but is stopped by Patton throwing himself at him.

 

“Oh m’ god Ro, learn to be a, a good loser, babe,” Patton slurs, tightening his grip on Roman’s midsection, who grumbles in response. “Patton, don’t you think you should have some water then go to bed?” Logan suggests but is already fumbling with a used plastic cup, rinsing it out then filling it up with water and giving it to Roman. 

 

“C’mon Patton, let’s get you to bed.” Roman shuffles, slightly spilling the water, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, don’t bother cleaning up, Logan you especially,” Roman finishes and moves out of the room awkwardly with Patton clinging to his side. “Okay, let’s go home.” Virgil clasps a hand on Logan’s shoulder, stopping the other piling the cups up, “leave the cleaning for Roman tomorrow.”

 

Virgil opens the door, waiting for Logan to follow but he stays put, one hand on the table. “Virgil, I honestly don’t think I can make it down the stairs, I’ve drank too much.” You wouldn’t think it from his speech, Logan seemed as coherent as ever, but Virgil knows just how much he’s drank. “Come here then.” Virgil holds out his hand towards Logan, the other stumbles but latches onto Virgil’s arm.

 

“Oh god I’m going to die!” Logan gasps, not fully realising how drunk he is until now. “Lo, you’re not dying, you might be in the morning though,” Virgil responds, closing the door after them and they begin walking down the stairs. 

 

They manage to reach their apartment without any major injuries, Logan did fall on a curb only scraping his hands on the pavement and be consoled by Virgil. “I’m so sorry Virgil,” Logan says when they pass through the doorway, “for what?” Virgil asks. They make their way into the common room, everyone else in their flat is asleep by now so they’re careful to be quiet.

 

“Uh, for drinking so much and now being completely incompetent.” Logan slumps onto the sofa and Virgil sits next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting and Logan leans into the touch. “Hey, Lo, I don’t mind looking after you if it means you have a good time.” Logan groans happily, perching his head on Virgil’s shoulder and sloppily kisses his jaw. 

 

Virgil freezes in response, not that Logan notices in his inebriated state, before resting his head atop of Logan’s. “Verge,” Logan mumbles “you know that I love you, right?” Virgil hums noncommittally, knowing they’ll probably have to talk about this in the morning, “yeah, Lo, I know, love you too.” 


End file.
